


Forgotten Patriots

by MsFaust



Series: Inky Tales [59]
Category: Ant-Man (Movies), Bendy and the Ink Machine, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Gen, Human Experimentation, Marvelous World of Bendy, Plot starts to heat up, Related characters, it's only mentioned though
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-06
Updated: 2017-12-06
Packaged: 2019-02-11 09:12:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12932145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MsFaust/pseuds/MsFaust
Summary: After an attack on the Lang household, Henry meets an old friend at the hospital.





	Forgotten Patriots

Entering the hospital room where Maggie lay recovering from her injuries, Henry was surprised to see a familiar face sitting by the adjacent bed.

"Henry?"

"Norman. Long time no see."

"You know each other?" asked Scott, pulling up a chair next to his wife's bed.

"He worked the projectors back at Sillyvision," explained Bendy. "But he left a few years after Henry did, and his replacement got turned into a projector-headed monster 'cause he was spyin' on Joey."

Upon seeing the cartoon demon, Norman raised an eyebrow. "Let me guess. Joey did it?"

"Got it in one," Henry confirmed. "So what brings you here?"

Norman moved back, so that the others could see the occupant of the other bed: an older man who bore something of a resemblance to the projectionist. "There was an attack at our house, and Pops got caught in the crossfire. It was touch-and-go for a while, but he'll recover."

"Probably 'cause of whatever keeps him in such good shape for an old guy," Scott commented.

"Come to think of it, you don't look much older than the last time I saw you," Henry observed.

"There's a reason for that," Norman replied, gesturing for everyone not already sitting to do so.

(BATIM)

"Not many folks know this, but the experiment that created Captain America was the second attempt at making a super soldier. The first ain't as well-known cause there were a whole lot of human rights violations. Most of the test subjects died, and of those who didn't, only one was considered a success: my father, Isaiah Bradley."

"But your last name's Polk, isn't it?"

"My mom divorced Pops when I was a kid, and got remarried. Pops did too, and he had a daughter named Sarah. Anyway, the experiment he took part in enhanced him to peak human condition. He became stronger, faster, and tougher, not to mention he's got a bit of a healing factor. And since he was changed on a genetic level, those changes got passed on to me."

"Wow, so you're kinda like Captain America, then?"

"Sort of. The formula Erskine used was an improved version of the one my dad got. But it's enough to keep me at professional athlete-level condition, even after all these years."

(BATIM)

"You said your half-sister's name was Sarah," Scott said. "There's a kid at Cassie's grade school named Eli Bradley, and his mom's name is Sarah."

"E...li..."

Norman jolted sharply, looking down at his father. "I know, Pops. We'll get him back. Here, hang on." He reached into the bag sitting at his feet and pulled out an electronic device, which he handed to Isaiah. "Don't strain yourself tryin' to talk."

Slowly, Isaiah took it, and began to tap the screen. A moment later, an electronic voice rang out.

"The men who took him said they were from AIM."

"AIM?" Henry asked in surprise. "I thought Stark shut them down."

"He took out Killian," a voice said. "But AIM survived, and they're under new management."

The door opened, and Nick Fury entered, followed by Allison, James Rhodes, and the Scarlet Witch.

"Whatever they're up to can't be good," Fury continued. "And I know if anyone tries to stop you getting those kids back, you'll go anyway. Since Stark's apparently preoccupied, I'm sending War Machine and the Scarlet Witch to help you out."

"Alright!" Bendy hopped off the chair. "Time to get the band together!"


End file.
